Never Leave Us
by oOoRikku4EveroOo
Summary: I am remaking my story, it is a story where the outsiders cast come to the future. Of course I made sure their where some twist and turns in my story. Which they may lead you to believe something will happen, but it wont.
1. Chapter 1

**I am redoing this story, once again.**

**I changed the characters descriptions, basically everything about them. So yeah... if you don't like it sorry.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Outsider's S.E. Hinton wrote the book. I only own the plot and my girls.

-----------------------------------------------

The sound of Mickey Mouse and boys yelling was heard from the Curtis house. Inside their where five boys: Two Bit Matthews, Steve Randle, Ponyboy Curtis, Sodapop Curtis, and Darryl Curtis which where all apart of a small Greaser Gang. There where two more boys in the past, Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade, but they both passed away a few months before.

"You're a lying piece of shit!" Steve exclaimed throwing his deck of cards on the table making Ponyboy jump who was doing his Chemistry homework. "I can see the ace in your shoe!"

"I bet you I would have won anyway." Sodapop challenged. Now, do not be frightened in the Curtis house this happens on a regular accordance so it's all just fun and games.

"Wanna make a bet on that buddy?" asked Steve, his lip curling into a sly grin before he laid his elbow upon the table. "Come on baby, give it to me."

Sodapop grinned while cupping his hand in Steve's; starting a wrestling match that Steve was destined to win like the other millions of times. Two Bit grunted from in front of the T.V. and turned the volume up louder while Ponyboy began to grow frustrated.

"Two Bit turn down the T.V. so Pony can do his homework." Darry demanded, his voice coming from the kitchen, which smelled like Chicken and Corn. "And you two settle down."

Ignoring Darry Two Bit just turned the TV's volume up and the boys voice grew louder as more fighting started while Ponyboy got more frustrated and annoyed. Picking up his books Ponyboy walked in the other room, after he threw a pillow on the couch at Two Bit who did not even flinch.

"Now look Two Bit, you made Pony mad!" Sodapop exclaimed throwing an '8' card at Two Bit who just brushed it off.

Everyone began to settle down for about an hour when everyone in the Curtis house began to feel a tingly sensation in there stomachs.

"Darry I think I'm hungry?" Steve thought aloud turning his head towards Darry. "My stomach feel's kinda funny… did you poison me?"

"You know my stomach feels really weird too." Darry replied glaring at Steve. "And I did not try and Poison you kido."

Suddenly everything froze in the Curtis house: Steve yawning, Sodapop laughing, Two Bit… well let's just say Two Bit was still watching T.V., Ponyboy flipping through his book, and Darry opening his paper. There was a bright light that embraced the whole house and shot through the curtains.

-------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" a preppy voice exclaimed in the sleeping form of Josie's ear.

"Shut the fuck up…" she muttered burying her head deeper in the pillow. "I do NOT want to wake up listening your voice"

"JOSEPHINE ANNE MITCH get your ass up now." Kelly yelped in a warning voice. "Or I'll tickle you."

"That's not even my name." Josie groaned, "What the hell Anne Mitch isn't even my middle or last name."

"I'm going to go wake up Madison babe, be back to make sure your up." Kelly stated walking out of her room ignoring Josie.

Josie had slept over Madison and Kelly's apartment last night not wanting to go home to the beating she would receive. Josie's step parents would beat her when she would get home from going out somewhere, she just didn't understand why they didn't just stick her in some girl's home.

Sliding off the bed Josie walked over to Kelly's walk in closet grinning, she loved having rich friends. Well Kelly was not rich but Madison was and her father bought her this whole apartment which she shared with Kelly and a couple downstairs. Searching through all of Kelly's clothes Josie resided on grabbing out: a brown spaghetti strapped top, dark blue jeans that hugged her butt, and her yellow converse.

Walking into the large kitchen that was connected to the dinning room. Opening the fridge and scanning the contents she pulled out a Green Apple and some peanut butter before cutting up the apple into small bite size pieces. Kelly entered the Dinning area a few minutes latter before sighing over dramatically.

"Kelly got laid last night." She stated. "Again."

"She's going to get AID's or some kind of STD." Josie told Kelly who nodded her head in agreement. "In a few months we will be managing a baby."

"I think it would be cool though to have a kid in the house you know?" she asked smiling slightly. "I can see it now… Madison leaving us with the kid to go work at some strip joint."

"Well stripping is not bad because your just… stripping but she could become a prostitute." Josie explained laughing. "You'll be some famous dancer while I'll be working at Hooters."

"Trisha will be some kind of band manager or famous, Vickie will be in college on some fashion scholarship, and Chelsea will be some kind of author or something." Kelly smiled thinking of the future. "And Danielle will be married to some rich ass hole or better yet she will be in love."

Josie smiled slightly while putting the left over from her apple in front of Kelly who started to eat them immediately. Josie walked over to the door throwing on her black Fall Out Boy hoodie and grabbing spare keys to the house before opening the door to leave the house.

"I told Trisha, Danielle, Chel, and Vickie that I would meet them at Grove." She informed Kelly who nodded listening. "If I'm not back in an hour… don't worry babe I'll always be in your heart, get out of the house and don't go looking for me!"

Giggling Kelly waved her hands as to blow off Josie who just shut the door behind her on the way out.

--------------------------------------------

Josie spotted four figures waiting at the corner of Grove talking to one another. Groaning she ran across the street toward the four figures who all at once began to complain about her taking her "sweet" time, which was really not the truth. Josie had to wait ten minutes before she could cross the road because of a train and another five to get across the never-ending traffic.

"You could have walked to the fucking house you know." Josie said annoyed. "You all have legs and you know the way!"

"Well we wanted to wait for you." Danielle shrugged her shoulders lying to Josie who rolled her eyes.

"Your just lazy Asses." Josie muttered glaring at all the girls. There was Chelsea who had her brown hair up in a ponytail, her glasses covering her eyes that had a thin layer of black eyeliner, and some baggy jeans. Trisha had on a rainbow shirt that read "God made me Bisexual", black trip pants that had a skull and red chains running down the left leg of the pants, and thick black eyeliner with her hair down and straightened. Vickie wore a pink skirt that flared slightly, a white Baby Phat t-shirt, and her make up was done neatly. Then Danielle who wore a black baggy shirt, tight jeans, and her hair straight down to her shoulders.

"You know it." Trisha grinned to Josie's last statement. "Now come on we have to walk all the way to Mad's house!"

Groaning all the girls followed Trisha who was skipping happily the way Josie came from.

---------------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you think about the remake! **_R&R_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my characters! I do not own EIFFEL 65 's 'I'm blue' song or Sisqo's 'Thong Song'! I ALSO do not own 'Grind with me' by Pretty Rickie! I AM ALSO NOT S.E. HINTON! I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY PERSON MENTIONED IN THIS LIKE BRITNEY SPEARS AND GREEN DAY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Josie, Vicki, Danielle, and Trisha walked up the steps towards Kelly and Madison's flat. The four girls heard 'Grind with me' by Pretty Rickie blasting from inside the house and they all shared a 'what-the-hell' look. Opening the door they walked in to find Kelly and Madison dancing around in the kitchen making breakfast, Chelsea covered her ears.

"TRISHY! VICKI! COME JOIN THE PARTY!" Kelly yelled pumping her fist up and down smiling wildly. Everyone wonders why she went for the serious guys when she was never serious. She always wanted the perfect fatherly figure man, so when she would have kids they could depend on him instead of knowing he was not going to be there and wonder were he was.

"Hey Josie can I borrow one of your books?" Danielle asked holding up 'The Outsiders'. "I heard it was really good, and I got interested."

"Yeah!" Josie answered taking the book from Danielle quickly to hug it. "Its my favorite book. I read it like a hundred times, you'll love it."

"Foods done." Kelly stated starting to put some in seven plates. All the girls gathered around the table to eat the delicious smelling food; which was grilled cheese sandwiches. After finishing all the food from the pan all the girls took a red bull from the fridge and sat down at the table dinking them.

"Well I am off to Cheerleading!" Kelly exclaimed giggling madly before she dashed out the door grabbing her purse, backpack, and shoes on the way.

"Guess that means I'm driving all of you to school." Madison sighed standing up and grabbing her backpack from her room. Josie being smart had grabbed her backpack before she left home yesterday and went to retrieve it from Kelly's room as the other girls swung theirs on there backs or on their shoulders.

They all exited the house talking about the latest gossip and other stuff. This is what was talked about through the twenty minutes of getting to school: Green day, Soccer, Cheerleading, dance, Britney Spears, Boys, couples, The Outsiders book Danielle was reading, and just stuff dealing with school.

That is how all the girls conversations went since they were little, except less complicated and more Barbie's added in. All of them had been friends for years; first starting out with Madison, Kelly and Josie who used to go to an after school program together. Then Josie met Trisha, being a year younger than Madison and Kelly, she invited her to a birthday party and introduced her to her best friends. Trisha had met Danielle and Chelsea in a few of her classes and they got along great with the other three, they all started hanging out a lot more. Finally, Josie wanted to be cool so she started making friends with the freshman and found Vicki. That's how their little group had started.

--------------------

"1 2 3 kick 1 2 3 4 clap… COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET THIS ROUTIN DONE!" Kelly shouted to the stumbling girls who were called cheerleaders. "This isn't even COMPLICATED!"

"Kelly… there is just to much moving around and sorting out and everything!" a red head argued making Kelly red with frustration.

"Kelly um Tina is absent today from a cold and she was one of the main like dancers so maybe that's why we keep screwing up." A shorter girl with black hair said elbowing the red head in her gut. "Maybe we should reschedule."

"If we reschedule we have to have double the time!" I stated. "But I guess we have to do that now!"

Kelly made a flipping signal with her hand and all the girl's left to the locker rooms to apply more makes up, refusing to take off their cheerleading uniforms.

"I swear if they don't put more work into this I am going to have to start kicking people off the team." Kelly muttered to herself getting even more angry when Angel, the coach walked into the room looking all nice and clean. "Where were you today? You were supposed to help me show the girls the routine!"

"Sorry I'm late! Where are the girls?" Angel said annoyed that Kelly even existed.

"I had to let them go early because I couldn't teach them the routine by myself!" Kelly told her walking away, grabbing her water bottle and cell. She left the gym and started walking to her second period class since she was aloud to skip first for cheerleading practice.

-----------------------Skip to after school---------------

"So Vicki where just going to hang at Kelly and Mad's house, are you?" Josie asked Vicki who was walking beside her, as in 'we' she meant Chelsea, Trisha, Danielle, and her.

"Sure I guess. I've got nothing better to do." Vicki answered as the two walked up to Trisha and Chelsea who were talking about bands. "Where's D?"

"Somewhere." Chelsea replied non-chantley going back to her long agonizing conversation about Green Day that got Josie started about the love of her life, Billie Joe Armstrong.

"Hey guys!" Danielle greeted bumping fist with the four girls. "Madison and Kelly are heading this way."

All five of them turned their heads to Madison and Kelly who were walking down the hallway talking… loudly.

"I'll drive D, Trish, and Chelsea home while you drive Vicki and Josie." Kelly explained to Madison as they headed toward their cars. Madison nodded her head in agreement and they all got into the two cars making there way home, not expecting what was ahead of them.

(Kelly's Car)

"This thing right here  
Is lettin' all the ladies know  
What guys talk about  
You know, the finer things in life  
a heh heh heh  
Check it Out

Ooh that dress so scandalous  
And you know another can't handle it  
So you shakin that thang like who's the ish  
With a look in yer eyes so devilish  
Uh

You like to dance on the hip hop spots  
And you cruise to grooves to connect the dots  
Not just urban she like the pop  
'Cause she was Livin' La Vida Loca

She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
Thighs like what, what, what  
Baby move your butt, butt, butt  
I think i'll sing it again

She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
Thighs like what, what, what  
All night long  
Let me see that thong" Kelly sand loudly causing her friends physical and mental agony.

"Kelly your music sucks a dogs rotten balls." Chelsea complained trying to reach the radio but getting her hand smacked away. "We can listen to Green Day later!"

"But I hate this rap crap!" Chelsea bragged on and on.

(Madison's Car!)

"Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue  
Like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue Corvette  
And everything is blue for him  
And himself and everybody around  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen

I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa

I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me

I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa

I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me

I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa

Inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue Corvette  
And everything is blue for him and himself  
And everybody around  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen

I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa.." All three girls sang softly to themselves as Madison looked out for traffic, she often would pass exits or miss a turn if she did not concentrate.

As they both cars pulled into the driveway all the girls noted the lights on in the house. Walking up the to the door they heard talking inside scarring all of them to death, all the girls took out there cell phones slowly. Josie, Trisha, and Chelsea pulled out their pocketknives and got ready for any danger that would come towards them.

Opening the door fast all the girls screamed…


End file.
